A Dragon's Eye View
by MRS.DRAGONFIRE911
Summary: Midnight Haze woke up and then shut her eyes in pain she was bleeding from her head, how had this happened? Well it all started the day before... My first sory so try to be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it is so short it is my first story and and I was lost also some people have been REALY rude so at least try to be nice.**

Midnight was flying over a rather large island, her wings were tired. So she landed down on a cliff shaped like a raven (Raven's point) underneath this strange rock formation she found a warm cave she sheltered from all the noise of the outside world. "Finally someplace I can change and rest!" She cried in relief.

Closing her eyes she went into her core-self and allowed herself to be enveloped into a cape of light and color. After this was done there stood a tall, skinny but wiry, pale-skinned, 15/16 year old girl with midnight black hair, braided, and dragging on the ground.

She was naked other than the huge backpack sagging at her shoulders, she shuddered, this forms skin didn't do much in the ways of protection against the cold... "I guess I should get dressed." She said. She kneeled down and pulled out black leather boots with white fur inside, a pair of leggings that were also black, a long tunic/dress that was white with dark purple stripes, and a vest/jacket that was black with a dark purple trim. The ponytail that held up her braid was a worn black leather strap, probably a few years old. SHe pushed the bag away over to the corner with her foot and began to put the clothing on. WHen she was done she went back over to the bag.

She opened up the bag and got out her other supplies, a pan, a plate, fork, spoon, fire wood, flint, and a small basket of fish. She began to set up for dinner. She lined the fire with stones and lit it, cut up the fish, and put the pan on the fire with the fish in it. Later after dinner she laid a fur and a small old pillow down to sleep, shivying into the makeshift bed she pulled her blanket over her. It would be a long night.

Twilight woke early in the night, she heard noises, in spite of the meal she had had that morning she was still starving. Getting up she went out to hunt. As she was hunting it became lighter and she eventually noticed it was morning shrugging it off she climbed over a pile of boulders and went into a cove with a pond in it. Looking around she heard a roar

"What are you doing in my territory?" He asked

"I can go wherever I want! Plus I'll only be here for a few da-"

She was cut off as a human walked out behind her, acting quickly she spun around and pounced. Pinning down the puny human toothpick and gathering gas in her throat she was about to ignite it when searing pain shot through her ear and she found herself blacking out and she rolled along the ground.

**Cliffhanger much? :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe it, but I forgot to thank XxstarwatcherxX for the inspiration of this storry it is kind of a spinoff of "A night in the Twilight sky" it is really great you should read it! XOXOXOXO to all my readers!**

So now we arrive to present time, Midnight was awake doubling over in pain, in a cage, the dragon training arena. Pushing the pain down her reopened her eyes, taking note of the cast-iron net above.

She was wondering where she was, she was aware of the fact she was in the middle of a Viking village. Curiosity overcame her so she decided to stay, there was a tall brown building on a hill, a house and a road there, and next to the cage was a row of houses across the street that is. And was sometime around mid-morning.

Clouds dotted the sky and she could smell cooked fish, making her realize how hungry she was. She heard the gate to the arena open and watched as A few human teenagers walked with dragons close behind.

"You again!" she said slightly annoyed.

"Yes me!" he replied equally unhappy.

"What do you want this time?" she asked, keeping a wary eye on all the mini-Vikings.

Toothless stepped forward "I am Toothless slayer of Red death and trainer of humans; you will not harm these hatchlings!"

"Trainer of humans!" she said incredulously, "Yeah right!"

"Oh yeah?" he said challengingly "Watch this!"

Running over to the human toothpick he nudged him in the stomach and allowed him to climb on. They then began to fly around eventually landing. Now it was Midnight's turn to step forward

"I and am Midnight slayer of Green death (green is girl red is boy) and best hunter in dragon society, you will not challenge me!" she growled without faltering.

Toothless began to form a grudging respect for the female, changing his tone he replied "They will let you go if you behave." a little lighter than a roar.

Surprised she agreed to behave on one condition that he hunt with her later, as he awkwardly agreed she noticed why he was acting so skittish, one of his tail fins was missing.

**Did I do ****_ANOTHER _****cliffhanger?**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY! So so sorry it took so long even when this chapter is probably even shoter than the other I have school and have been helping other writers with thier stories so I havn't had much time! I'll try to make up for it but i might not be able to update again for another week! again I AM SO SO SORRY!**

"Sorry…." She said "You can still come though!"

"Really?" he said hopefully

"Really." she replied.

He then bounded over and nuzzled her neck friendly.

-MEANWHILE-

The humans were stunned, one minute they were growling at each other than they were best friends!

"What just happened?" Astrid asked. The dragons were still conversing as she asked this.

"Do you think they like each other?" Ruffnut asked.

Suddenly the dragons' heads snapped up and over to look at them, annoyance in their eyes.

"OOOOh, I think that means yes!" Tuffnut said.

"No, it means no!"

"YES"

"NO"

Hiccup sighed, "Guys, STOP!" he said clearly annoyed "How about we give them some time alone?" walking off to open the gate.

Midnight's head swung to the gate and toothless multiple times

"Come on let's just go!" Toothless told her a little loud.

"Okay!" she roared back.

But the excitement soon faded when she remembered she couldn't stay.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh….ummm…. Well I sorta' remembered that I can't stay…."

"Oh….Well…. bye I guess…"

"I can see you tomorrow!" she yipped happily.

"GREAT!" he paused "Umm…. Do you have a human?

"Not really…." She growled carefully "Why?"

"It's just that you seemed kinda' tame back there…."

"I saw no reason to harm them."

"Oh yeah defiantly!" he mumbled

"That boy had a weapon and you know it!"

"What's a dagger gonna' do?"

"A weapon is a weapon and can harm no matter what the size." She growled

"You sound like an elder!" he said amusedly

"I bet an elder can't do this!" she roared pouncing on him, all hostility forgotten.

**XOXOXOXOXO to all you lovely readers out there please fav and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright sorry for takeing a wile AGAIN but I've been running around looking for the outline for this chapter and in the end I couldn't find it. So this chapter will be off the top of my head and what I can remember of my outline. Also I'm going to just randomly add in a flight scene...for no reason at all...ohhhh sounds mysterious!**

After thier ruff-and-tumle Midnight said goodnight again.

"I really should be going now... but at least I'll see you tomorrow!" Midnight said trying to cheer him up.

"Alright well... I'll see you tomorrow." He said a little put down.

Midnight turned around and jumped into the air. She flapped her wings hard and sped off, until she was out of sight. She reajusted her tail and wing fins in order to go above the clouds and then slow down. She shivered as she flew through the clouds. When she burst through the clouds water drops blew off of her body and cought the sunlight making the light dance off her scales and makes a rainbow around her. The whole time Midnight stayed unaware of her natural beauty, but the "Toothpick" and the "Toothless" dragon where not that far behind.

Midnight was unaware that they were tailing her, but she wanted to get home fast, and her being a female was faster then toothless and still would be even if he wasn't carrying Hiccup. Letting out a sudden burst of speed she reached the cave in seconds. she was about to go to sleep when her stomch growled.

"Oh my Spirits! I have't eaten in 2 days, I'm starving! I should goout and hunt!"

She gathered her human clothes and went to the top of the cave. Quickly she changed and put on her clothes and tied up her hair. She took out her dragon scale dagger and her bow and quiver. putting the dagger in hr belt and readyig her bow with a shot she snuck into the woods. In te end She had coaght nothing but a rabbit. She was going back to the cave becouse it was almost dawn and she needed sleep when she heard a noise. Crouching she took out hr dagger and put it before her she went behind a rock and waited. She heard twigs breaking and leaves crunching, as the noise came coser she buched her muscles. She jumped. As she umped she looked into astrids eyes and gaped as she was knocked to the ground by her nadder.

"Who are you and what do you want here on berk!?" was all she heard before she passed out from blood loss.

**You know hat I think I use passing out WAY to much...I'm running out of ideas! I'm off to see the knew episodes !The wonderful new episodes! XOXOXOXOXOXOX to all you lovely readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all my lovely readers I have decided to do an annual Question/answer chapter, it will take place every 3-5 chapters. So here we go!**

**In Midnight's ****_human_**** form her eyes are blue with little hints of dark purple.**

**I have other stories on a website called F-i-m-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-.-n-e-t I have 2 and they are about MLP (My Little Pony) but they are updated even slower then this one and are from a while ago so the writing is a little worse, however they are longer then this one in chapters and overall length.**

**No, I will probably not make a sequel or a prequel, but it is a possibility.**

**I will most likely stay a firm HTTYD writer but in the future I might make some Warriors Cats, Guardians of G'Hoole, and Avengers fics, maybe even more then that.**

**In this story female Night-Fury's bodies are slimmer and built for speed, while male Night-Fury's bodies are a bit bulkier and are built to fight.**

**My goal amount of chapters for this story is 15-30, and I know that is a big range but I don't know how much time I have in the future to write the outlines and update these chapters. I might have more chapters then 30 and I might have less then 15.**

**I don't even know why I have to answer this but, yes, I am a girl. You should be able to see it on my profile it also says my age and things about me.**

**Yes I do enjoy writing, what I don't like is this typeing part... I'm a realy slow typer.**

**I did make the picture for this story, but I didn't make the pogram I made it on. If you want to make one go on D-o-l-l-d-i-v-i-n-e-.-c-o-m . They also have a Make a viking and various other Make a BLAHBLAHBLAH.**

**I believe that this was all the questions, if not PM me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I took forever uploading this because I was trying to make it suck less, be more descriptive and such, but it's up now and I hope you all Like it, I'll be uploading a lot more now that I got back from my break so if you get bored and want to read something try and check out my other stories, for now be happy with this small-but I hope interesting chapter!**

A dragon's eye view

Chapter 5: Interrogation: Part 1

By: MRSDRAGONFIRE911

Midnight awoke feeling groggy and sick, her head ached and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. "Ugh….where am I?" She asked herself, and was startled when she received an answer. 'You are on Berk, home of the dragon trainers, but the real question is who are you and what are you doing here?" A big burly red-haired Viking asked, clearly someone of great importance.

The torches flickered casting shadows over some of the large man's feature, making him appear quite sinister…."I-I am….." But she remembered she couldn't tell them that her name was midnight, humans reacted violently when they found out about her 'gift' it was more like a curse if you asked her…"Well? Who are you?!" The man asked harshly.

"I-I am…." She looked at the torches again….and a name came to mind "I-I am Flair….and I was traveling the ocean in search of a new home, I was chased out of my old village because they thought I was cursed…..uhhh…..with bad luck…..and blamed me for their horrible fishing and such…..because I'd been on all the failed fishing trips and they thought I was the one who took their luck away….." She fabricated the lie on the fly, and hoped it was sufficient, she was normally better at deception such as this, but the pounding in her head made it hard to think.

She tried to lift an arm to rub her head, but realized she had shackles on and growled angrily, but quickly stopped realizing that it sounded like a dragon growl. "While I understand the precaution, sir, I ask that they be removed." She said this in a calm but slightly annoyed voice, raising an eyebrow and fixing him with an analytical eye. "I would also like to know why I was viciously attacked when all I was trying to do was catch a squirrel and be on my way." This time she let a bit more annoyance leak into her tone, and she could tell the burly male wasn't too happy about the tone she was using. "They will be removed when the interrogation is over, and Astrid had a talking to for harming you without cause. But I suppose we should give you time to recover before we resume the interrogation….Take some time to rest and heal your wounds, you lost quite a bit of blood, I will be back in a few hours…" He started to walk out but stopped and turned back around. "Oh, and I am Stoick the Vast, leader of Berk." He said resuming his exit. "Nice to meet you, Stoick." Flair said as he walked out of the room, eventually falling back asleep.

**OHHHHH, Cliffhanger! I'm so evil ^^**


End file.
